Caries Research is the only journal devoted exclusively to the publication of research results on dental caries. In the course of the nearly nine years of its existence, this Journal has assumed increasing importance for research on dental caries throughout the world, has succeeded in bringing together scientists of various backgrounds and disciplines to focus on a common objective, and has established itself as truly interdisciplinary in scope by the content of its articles. In the last few years there has been an increasing need to expand the journal in size and frequency in order to better disseminate caries research findings in a timely manner. However, because of the limited, specialized audience, the Journal is experiencing increasing financial problems which are impeding the Journal from achieving its objective of increased inter-disciplinary communications and collaboration among caries researchers. In this application, support is requested for a three year period to enable Caries Research to execute the plans outlined in this proposal and to maintain and strengthen the inter-disciplinary communication between scientists interested and involved in dental caries research.